Lo que odio de ti
by Artemis Bastet
Summary: No puedes amar absolutamente todo de la persona que quieres ¿Que es lo que Seth odia de Edward? Slash
1. Que deslumbre a toda adolescente

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Meyer

**N/A:** Los capítulos no tienen orden cronológico. Espero sinceramente que disfruten el fic. Agradecería sus críticas.

**Lo que odio de ti**

Capitulo 1: Que deslumbre a toda adolescente que ande cerca

_Mío, mío, mío._

No podía evitarlo, esperaba que Edward no estuviera escuchando porque eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente. Por suerte el vampiro parecía demasiado concentrado en la charla con Alice, además de que en general solía respetar la mente de Seth.

Ni siquiera tenia derecho de sentir celos, Edward solo era su amigo, y no tenia la culpa de lo que Seth sentía por él, ni de que la mitad de las adolescentes del salón se quedaran viendo al pálido chico como si fuera ropa de marca en liquidación.

Se había acostumbrado a eso, que en cada lugar donde iban todas las féminas (y algunos hombres) se quedaran prendidas de la belleza del vampiro. Pero ese día era diferente, el licántropo quería arrancarles los ojos porque lo que expresaban esas miradas en su mayor medida era lujuria. Edward siempre estaba tenso cuando esa clase de miradas iban en su dirección. Seth sabia lo que pensaba el vampiro, que todas veían solo lo que el representaba, todas quedaban deslumbradas ante su belleza.

Seth odiaba que las mujeres se comportaran de esa forma, como si lo único que valiera la pena admirar de Edward fuera su fisico.

Los ojos oscuros ojos del quileute se dirigieron a su pareja, Lilian llevaba un corto vestido rojo con un escote que realzaba sus atributos. Seth creía que era una pena que tuviera una actitud tan arrogante y desagradable porque era una chica muy hermosa. Ella claramente había esperado algo más de él que unas piezas de baile, y cuando fue evidente que no iba a obtener nada más, su atención se había dirigido exclusivamente a Edward.

Seth había bailado solo las primeras dos canciones con Lilian y luego se habían acercado a los únicos dos vampiros en ese salón, Alice y Edward. La charla era amena a pesar de que tenían que cuidar lo que decían frente a la humana. Lilian no hace más que mirar a Edward como si estuviera a punto de saltarle encima. Y aunque su amigo sea muy bueno disimulando Seth es mucho mejor dándose cuenta de la incomodidad que oculta.

Segundos después Seth decide llevarse a Lilian sin mediar palabra con la rubia y disculpándose con los dos vampiros, ejerciendo mas fuerza de la que debería en la fina muñeca de la chica. Mientras cruzan el salón ella no despega sus verdes ojos de Edward, lo cual enfada mucho a Seth. Cuando llegan al otro lado del salón, lejos de la vista de los dos hermanos, el quileute acorrala a la rubia contra una pared.

**-Solo te lo diré una vez Lilian** -le gruñe mientras le sujeta el mentón para que lo mire a los ojos- **aléjate de Edward**

**-Creí que yo no te importaba**- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

**-Precisamente, no eres tú la que me importa, y harías bien en alejarte de él**- le dijo Seth mientras la soltaba y se alejaba, dejando a la desconcertada rubia atrás.

Para el licántropo estaba más que claro que el lugar estaba lleno de ninfómanas como Lilian y que la mejor opción seria desaparecer del salón. Cuando llegó a donde estaban los vampiros los vio frente a frente, hablando rápidamente, parecían discutir.

**-Muy bien, ya no aguanto más este lugar y sé que ustedes tampoco** –interrumpió Seth mientras se quedaba entre los otros dos y sujetaba los hombros de cada uno.- **hagamos algo divertido, probemos los juegos nuevos que Emmett y Jasper compraron para la Wii.**

**-Claro-** aceptó Alice feliz mientras saltaba y tomaba la delantera arrastrando a Seth y Edward con ella.- **Ya vimos que Seth cumplió y concurrió al baile de graduación con la más popular de su clase, es una pena que no pueda ver si vas a perder la próxima apuesta.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. Que no le conteste a Leah

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM.

**Titulo: **Lo que odio de ti

**Capitulo 1: **Que nunca le conteste a Leah cuando se pasa de la raya

Seth estaba en la cocina cambiando una bombilla de luz quemada cuando escuchó un auto que se detenía en la puerta de su casa. Sintió los pasos apresurados de Leah dirigirse a la puerta de entrada, seguramente esperaba a alguien. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y supo que no era a quien ella esperaba.

Demasiado silencio. El cual fue cortado bruscamente.

**-Ah… eres tú otra vez**- Leah pronunció el "tú" como si fuera un insulto.

Seth terminó de colocar la bombilla y se dirigió en donde estaba su hermana, tenía el presentimiento de quien podía ser la persona que acababa de llegar. A unos pasos antes de llegar al recibidor lo sintió, un vampiro, Edward, allí, con su hermana. La voz dura de Leah lo dejo momentáneamente paralizado.

**-Hace una hora que te marchaste y ya estás aquí de nuevo, no me extraña que Swan te dejara. Sofocante es poco para describirte.**

Y todo se volvió rojo, la ira recorriéndolo por completo. Leah no tenía derecho a tratar así a nadie, menos a Edward. Con pasos rápidos se ubicó detrás de su hermana, la cara de póker de su amigo no le engañaba porque en sus ojos había dolor y tristeza. Y odió a su hermana, odió lo que su crueldad causaba, pero lo que mas odió fue que Edward no dijera ni hiciera nada. No le contestó, ni la insultó, ni siquiera la empujó para hacerla a un lado y pasar dentro de la casa o se dio vuelta para regresar a su auto.

La furia en el cuerpo de Seth lo estaba haciendo templar, sus manos estaban por sujetar los brazos de Leah cuando las manos frías del vampiro sujetaron las suyas.

En cuanto Leah sintió el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermano reacomodó su cuerpo para enfrentarlo, no tenía miedo, cuando aún no controlaban la transformación solían pelearse muy seguido.

El cuerpo de Edward entre los hermanos cortó el asunto, arrastrando a Seth fuera de la casa.

**-Vamos, quiero mostrarte algo**- dijo el vampiro mientras jalaba al menor hacia el auto.

Minutos después estaban e la carretera dirigiéndose a quien sabe dónde. Seth clavándose las cortas uñas en la palma de la mano y el otro mirando el camino con el seño ligeramente fruncido.

**-¿Por qué Edward?** -la vos del quileute era suave a pesar del enojo.

**-Porque no quiero que lastimes a tu hermana por mi**- no quería que Seth se enfrentara a nadie por su culpa –**Se que pelearte con Leah no es ninguna novedad para ti, pero no lo hagas por mi**- unas palabras pasando por su mente, "_no vale la pena"._

**-Quiero saber la razón por la que tú no hiciste nada cuando ella dijo lo que dijo. No soy tonto ¿Sabes? Sé que te dolió y estás loco si piensas que iba a dejar que Leah te dijera esas cosas delante mío**- el auto se detuvo a un costado mientras terminaba de hablar pero Edward seguía mirando al frente.

**-Porque lo que ella dijo es verdad. No es que la sofocara conscientemente, ambos nos absorbíamos. Bella fue la más inteligente y se alejó antes de que pudiéramos dañarnos gravemente, lo nuestro no tenia futuro a largo plazo**- los ojos dorados miraron a los marrones con tristeza –**Ahora lo entiendo, no hubiéramos durado más de unos pocos años y el final tendría consecuencia funestas porque nuestra obsesión nos destruiría a ambos**- Se aclaro la garganta a pesar de no necesitarlo y salió del auto para dirigirse al sendero esperando a que Seth lo siguiera.

El prado estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí. Con Seth a su lado todo eso parecía correcto, compartir lo que pensaba con su amigo se sentía bien.

-**Me alegra que Bella halla encontrado su camino con Jake.** -la cara de asombro de quileute merecía ser fotografiada, una leve sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.- **Es lo mejor para todos.**

Seth no podía creerlo pero sabía que su amigo decía la verdad. Como siempre, los ojos del vampiro eran los que confirmaban todo.

**-Vale, pero la próxima vez que mi hermana se pase tienes que contestarle o ya que eres tan caballeroso deja que le dé un golpe, no puede andar por la vida tratando así de mal a la gente. Se merecía una buena sacudida por tratarte mal y tú también por no hacer nada.** -Seth miró a Edward a los ojos con determinación.- **Y ni se te ocurra decir que no puedo meterme con mi hermana por ti. **

El rostro pálido de su amigo se ilumina con una cálida sonrisa y eso no hace más que reafirmarle su postura.

Y aunque Seth lo odie es consciente que Leah volverá a tratar mal a Edward, el vampiro no hará nada contra su hermana para evitarlo y el saltara por su amigo las veces que haga falta.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


	3. Sus ataques moralistas

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM.

**N/A**: Gracias a Alex por dejar comentario

**Titulo: **Lo que odio de ti

**Capitulo 3: **Sus ataques moralistas

_¡Oh diablos! Otra vez no._

Nunca pensó que alguna vez tuviera ese impulso con Edward, estaba acostumbrado a que le pasara con su hermana o con alguno de la manada. El impulso es fuerte, Seth ama al vampiro de pelo cobrizo pero en ese momento desea poder amordazarlo y atarlo a un poste de luz o a una cama (lo cual seria más productivo). Es una suerte que Edward no le este prestando atención porque sabe que si escuchara lo que esta pensando se pondría aun peor de lo que ya está.

Edward parece un león enjaulado solo que en vez de rugir murmura, lo suficientemente alto como para que Seth lo escuche y quiera romper la silla sobre la que está sentado.

El león/vampiro se pasea por la habitación, una mano cerrada en puño al costado del cuerpo y la otra la pasa constantemente por el cabello cobrizo. Seth espera que su novio no se quede calvo porque seria una lastima.

**-No… no podemos, tenemos que esperar… no es correcto.** -Las palabras de Edward le recuerdan que debe tener paciencia. Se le acerca porque sabe lo que va a seguir, "Tu eres un licántropo yo un vampiro, tu manada nos matará, te mereces a alguien mejor, aun eres muy joven, no quiero hacerte daño…"

Excusas, excusas, excusas.

Es Edward en plan moralista y Seth odia cuando se comporta de esa forma.

Una de las manos de Seth sujeta el hombro de Edward y lo obliga a parar su caminata que abrirá un hueco en el suelo, la otra mano la coloca sobre los labios del vampiro para obligarlo a callarse. Le gustaría callarlo con un beso pero no podría hablarle y hay cosas importantes que aclarar.

Cuando ellos dos están juntos Seth siente que es lo correcto y sabe que Edward siente lo mismo porque de lo contrario no estaría con el. Se siente correcto pero eso no quita que Edward tenga algún que otro ataque moralista cuando Seth quería avanzar mas allá de los besos que se daban.

-**Pensé que ya habíamos pasado la fase de la negación y que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber a donde nos conduciría esto.** –Seth siente su cara un poco mas caliente de lo normal y los ojos de dorados fijos en los suyos no ayudan, no puede bajar la mirada porque es muy importante que le entienda.-** Eh… diablos Edward no puedo creer que me obligues a decirlo pero sabes que esto no se trata solo de tener sexo. Si estamos juntos, tengamos sexo o no, algún día lo nuestro saldrá a la luz y ambos sabemos que no será fácil. Para ninguno.**

Una sombra de duda surge en los ojos dorados y Seth aprovecha para hacer su movimiento antes de que la duda que ha sembrado desaparezca. Succiona el labio inferior de Edward, lo hace lentamente hasta que la boca se abre para poder profundizar el beso. Edward tiene un sabor maravilloso y no puede evitar el gemido que sale desde lo profundo de su ser. Siempre le cuesta horrores separarse pera sabe que lo tiene que hacer antes de que Edward lo haga.

**- Por favor Ed… -** susurra contra los labios, una de sus manos acaricia el pelo cobrizo la otra sujeta su cadera **–Solo quiero que lo pienses, ya sabemos que una vez que pase ya no podré guardar mis pensamientos de la manada, pero eso a mí ya no me importa, me importa mas lo que tenemos.**

Edward se queda en medio de la habitación mientras Seth se dirige a la puerta, la cara del vampiro reflejando indecisión la del licántropo una pequeña sonrisa que nadie puede ver ya que está por cruzar la puerta.

**- Solo piénsalo bien, mañana en nuestro río me dirás que haz decidido-** Seth está casi seguro de lo que Edward de dirá, por eso se toma el lujo de no mirarlo por ultima ves antes de marcharse.

Y en ese momento, mientras Seth cierra la puerta y se va dejándolo solo, es que Edward sabe que terminará cediendo porque para el no hay nada más importante que Seth y lo que ellos tienen.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer! (Posiblemente tarde un poco en subir otro cap)<p> 


	4. Su perfección y autocontrol

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de SM.

**Titulo: **Lo que odio de ti

**Capitulo 4: **Su perfección y autocontrol.

Todo en Edward es compostura y clase, como un verdadero caballero inglés del siglo XVIII, de esos que salen en las películas que a Sue tanto le gustan. Jamás hablará de mala manera de nadie ni dirá una palabrota, no andará desaliñado ni sucio.

Lo odia, esa perfección lo vuelve loco. Todo en él es perfecto, desde como se para mientras lo mira, su pelo prolijamente peinado, su ropa impecable sin una puta arruga hasta esa brillante sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes.

A Seth ama profundamente a Edward pero no puede evitar querer romper esa imagen de perfección. Por eso cuando lo ve sentado con la espalda recta tocando el piano sin fallar en una sola nota (como todo lo que el vampiro hace) no puede evitar pararse detrás del pianista y colocar sus manos en los brazos de Edward mientras besa su cuello suavemente.

Pero el vampiro sigue con lo suyo dejándole en claro que no dejará de inundar la habitación de la música que saca del piano, dándole a entender que sabe lo que Seth se propone y que no se lo dejará fácil. Y el moreno decide que también odia ese autocontrol, pero como que se llama Seth Clearwater que hará algo para cambiar eso. Decide acariciar la espalda cubierta por la impecable camisa blanca y posa sus manos sobre la estrecha cintura mientras abre la boca y observa los pálidos dedos moverse con rapidez sobre las teclas, recorre con la lengua el nacimiento del cuello hasta detrás de la oreja la cual decide succionar sin prisas.

El pianista se estremece.

La melodía deja de escucharse por unos segundos demasiados largos como para que estén presentes en la partitura pero Seth aún no ha conseguido lo que desea porque Edward vuelve a tocar el piano. El licántropo no se da por vencido y succiona el pálido cuello para luego morder, como si fuera un vampiro y quisiera alimentarse de Edward.

Y antes de que Seth quiera darse cuenta tiene un cuerpo duro y frío presionando el suyo contra el suelo. Edward le besa, invade su boca con su aliento dulce y él aprovecha para pasar sus manos por el cabello cobrizo, sus lenguas luchan hasta que ambos terminan jadeando. Cuando parece que Edward está por decir algo es callado por unos labios ansiosos, y en un segundo, es el vampiro el que se encuentra presionado contra el suelo por un cuerpo cálido.

Edward jadea en busca de aire aunque no lo necesite, tiene el cabello desordenado, la ropa desarreglada y tiene la mirada oscura por el deseo. Seth sonreiría, porque ha conseguido poner al correcto Cullen en ese estado, sino estuviera pensando en lo mucho que ama al hombre al que aprisiona.

N/A: Creo que este es el último capi, voy a tratar de ponerme las pilas con mis otros fics de Ed&Seth que aún no termino de escribir.


End file.
